


Second Chance

by Ralte, Tziput13



Category: Command & Conquer (Video Games), Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: AT - Freeform, Coffee, Crossover, Gen, Magic, Military, Negotiations, Spiritual, Talking, Tiberium, Two Sexy Guys talking, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25452583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralte/pseuds/Ralte, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tziput13/pseuds/Tziput13
Summary: "After his defeat at the hands of Butterfly family, Toffee thought that his time in Mewni had come to an end. Yet, as he wakes up in a never seen before facility occupied by unknown faces, he wonders if perhaps there is still another chance for him left. The mysterious man who wants to discuss with him might have the answers he seeks."(Co-Author Tziput13)
Kudos: 1





	Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> **Ralte: “Hello, hello my friends. Here is Hatoralo.“  
>  Tziput13: “And I am Tziput13. We are here to present our first collaborative Fanfiction, a Crossover between SVTFOE and the classic RTS title “Command & Conquer”.  
> Ralte: “This was a project that came together after some friendly talks about videogames, animated shows possible fanfics and scenarios and more.  
> Tziput13: “As you can see these conversations bore fruit.”  
> Ralte: “And now you can read this fruit. Enjoy yourself with the story we called:**

White.

The afterlife was paler than Toffee had expected. But here he was, beaten and killed by the people he wanted to kill.

Not very philosophical but it was the fact of the matter.

He had lost. He sighed internally. If he hadn’t walked away slowly he would have survived, to fight, plan and prepare for another chance to destroy magic.

Now all he could wait for was to see how the afterlife would look like.

Some religions believe there was a Paradise for the good and a Tartarus for the evil.

Some talked about reincarnation and the ones who achieved enlightenment would become one with the Universe, finding eternal peace.

Some say all Mewmans would be served by Monsters who when not working would be non-stop tortured for the crime of being monsters.

If the last thing was the case he had to organize another uprising, one of divine propositions.

“The patient is stable,” he heard a voice calling out. A professional one, strict and cold. Also unnatural, artificial.

It kind of sounded like one of the machines from the dimensions who had incredible advanced machinery and electrical engineering.

He once was tempted to acquire such machinery to use them against the Butterfly Dynasty, but he feared that it could lead to an escalation of the conflict.

He opened his eyes and asked:  
“In case this is the Afterlife: What is the only true religion?”

“Some think it is the Abrahamic one when they research about me, but personally I try to find my own way to absolution.”

The voice who said those words was a lot of things, but one it was above all: it was alluring.

Toffee would probably have accepted this voice as a stand-in for divinity, if it weren’t for the fact that when he looked around, the environment didn’t look that divine at all. If this was the Afterlife, it was more boring than expected.

The chamber was man-made, that was for sure. The metallic floor glistened with the light coming from the white leds placed on the ceiling, the walls being made of a sturdy concrete. All around him, Toffee saw medical equipment of various sorts, placed on tables or trolleys. Some of them were quite peculiar, if only because of the amount of syringes.

There was a single door leading out of the room, a sliding one that is. On it, a symbol was placed: a red scorpion tail, encircled by an equally red-colored triangle.

Toffee did not recognize the insignia. And that wasn’t very reassuring. If this wasn’t the afterlife… then, where was he?

“I am glad to see you back in the land of the living, my friend. How do you feel?”

The same voice from before… Toffee was so occupied analyzing the room he didn’t even realize the two people standing beside him. He realized he was sitting on a medical bed as well, only wearing a pair of black, unremarkable trousers.

He looked at the man. At first, he wasn’t particularly impressed by his appearance… in fact, the fact that he was mewman irked him. He had been killed by a mewman.

If he was a mewman, that is…

“I… feel fine,” Toffee replied flatly. He looked at the man, deep in thought.

“I understand you may want some explanations right now,” he said, almost reading his mind. When had he become so predictable? “You’ll have all of them, soon enough, but first, we need to make sure you are healthy. See, for someone who had gone through such an experience…”

“You mean dying.”

“…exactly. So, please feel free to walk around for a while. We’ll be waiting.”  
He did as he was told, not that he had any choice. The man did have a point, and when he got out of his bed to take a few steps, he felt that he was in good shape.

No, better than that. He felt… stronger?

“I… feel some newfound energy inside me. I don’t remember having it before,” he said out-loud, a bit to the others, a bit to himself.

“Marvelous,” it was the mechanical, neutral voice who spoke this time. Toffee’s attention had been captured by the first, bald man before, so he hadn’t even noticed the second mewman (or human?) dressed in a white lab coat, scribbling something on a clipboard. “The effects of Tiberium… are even better than what we expected.”

“Tiberium?” Toffee’s interest perked up, and not out of curiosity. He looked at the scientist with a glare.

“What have you done to me?”

The man seemed to be intimidated by Toffee’s question, as he gulped. In contrast, the other man simply threw a glare of himself at the scientist, before looking back at Toffee with an untouched expression.

“Your work is done here. Leave us,” he commanded, making a hand sign. The scientist scrambled away, going through the sliding door, leaving Toffee alone with the man.

“There,” he pointed at some neatly folded clothes, lying on a trolley. “Take these clothes as a sign of politeness from the Brotherhood.”

He picked them up: a shirt and a jacket, the scorpion tail symbol printed on a sleeve. Plus a pair of shoes.

He took the sleeve for a moment. “I take this is the insignia of the Brotherhood?”

“The Brotherhood of Nod, that is. Dress up, and then follow me. We have much to talk about.”

In his years of studying mewman history, Toffee had never heard about a so-called ‘Brotherhood of Nod’. This either meant that he was no more in Mewni, or that this Brotherhood was not original of the dimension. In either case, he did not know their motives yet.

There was no reason not to follow the man. All of his previous plans had been reduced to literal dust, courtesy of the Butterfly girl… perhaps, the Brotherhood could help him find a second chance.

Once he was ready, Toffee followed him out of the medical chamber, and they walked down a corridor.

Toffee thought that the installation was remarkable, one of the best he had ever seen. Mewni was not very far when it came to medical technology, probably because Mewmans had their wounds treated by magic and monsters had a stronger immune system and could take a lot of damage. He was led through a series of labs were different scientists conducted research on animals Toffee had never seen before but it was easy to conclude that these animals were from Earth considering humans did the tests.

Most of these tests revovled around a green crystal, a crystal Toffee never had seen before. He had seen his well share of Crystal during his long lifetime but something was different from these crystals, he could feel it, he could see it and the fact that they were researched was another unsubtle hint.

“The green Crystals are the Tiberium,” Toffee said like a matter of fact, risking a little gamble.

“Yes, indeed,” confirmed the bald authoritative male human. “There is much to learn about this mineral I named after Emperor Tiberius Caesar Augustus.”

This name didn’t mean anything to Toffee. He never had researched the planet of Earth. Maybe he should have, at least one of its inhabitants had probably played a part in his ultimate defeat. He couldn’t be sure; he was just aware that his plan had flaws.

The human led Toffee into a small room in which was placed nothing else than two chairs and a table which had two cups and a coffeepot placed upon it.

“Please, sit down,” requested the man. Toffee, being polite did so and the enigmatic man sat down as well. “Coffee? I always take some after a near death or total death experience, it does wonders to get the metabolism going again.”

Toffee thought this was a joke, but despite having a certain wit in those words their was also a word of experience.

“Yes, I take a cup, black, please.”

The man poured Coffee into Toffee’s and his cup. Toffee took a sip and then drunk the entire still rather hot coffee in one go.

“Coming back from the dead makes me thirsty.”

“I know, the thirst is the worst,” agreed Kane. “I think it is time to let us introduce ourselves. I’ll let you start.”

“My name is Toffee of Septarsis,” introduced the former General himself. “Former General, former right-hand man, former Lord of a Monster-Shire, former destroyer of a magical wand in one way or another. And who do I share this coffee with right now?”

“An impressive amount of jobs.” The bold man took a sip himself before answering: “My name is Kane. I am the leader of the Brotherhood of Nod.”

“I never have heard of such an Organization. I guess Nod is usually only active on Earth,” concluded Toffee while Kane poured him more coffee. “Thank you. At least until recently.”

“What does make you think so?” asked Kane, casually.

“I died on Mewni, a place far away from Earth,” explained the Septarian calmly. “And I doubt my enemies brought my melted carcass to Earth for my burial.”

“And if they did?”

“Then they thought it as ironic or they wanted to destroy my legacy,” Toffee theorized. “But I don’t have the feeling that these people want to forget me. I am or was their greatest threat.”

“If they are people who take such threats seriously and learn from them,” argued Kane. “I know a lot of people, even entire nations who refused to learn, especially when they won.”

“I learned my lessons, or so I thought,” sighed Toffee. “I am not sure if I was brought down by Hubris, if it was just something I couldn’t predict or if I didn’t estimated my enemies correctly.”

Kane took another sip. “Well, better to lose to a smart enemy than to fall down to your own hubris. But let me ask you: What do you want now?”

The lizard man looked up. “I don’t know. What do you want from me?”

Kane smiled. “I am just curious.”

“Curiosity can be deadly.”

“In that case, I am curiosity.”

Toffee, not twitching, said in response: “I am probably a great curiosity in your eyes. And I can assure you Mister Kane I am deadly as well.”

“I expected nothing less, Mister Toffee” said Kane politely. “From the way you walk I realized that you had military training already.”

“I can say the same about you, Mister Kane.”

“A necessity if you want to bring social change,” said Kane. “You probably know that.”

“All too well.”

“And if you know that, you should also know that to make a stand in the world you want to change, as acting alone might not be your best chance. Do you?”

Toffee nodded. He knew back then that he had to climb the ranks of the Monster army to become a general and lead the stand against the Butterflies. And, when that didn’t work, he had become cunning enough to understand when and where to strike…

Even if it meant taking command of a ragtag band of nincompoops such as Ludo’s henchmen.

He eyed Kane. “If that’s so, I take that the Brotherhood is exactly this for you.”

“The Brotherhood is that, and even more,” Kane explained. “It is an organisation built on the shoulders of faithful men and women, who vowed to serve for the better good of their families and, in turn, the world.”

“Quite a noble target for you people,” Toffee commented. “But what does that have to do it me?”

“It is up to you, but I already understand that you are a wise man… or rather a wise lizard,” Kane said. “Ultimately, all I want to know is it what the great Toffee of Septarsis wants to do, after gaining a second chance in life. After all, it doesn’t sound too much for ask, for the friends who helped bringing you back in the first place.”

“I guess you do…” Toffee said. He still wasn’t sure whether to trust this Kane fellow, but he spoke the truth when he said that it was thanks to him, and Brotherhood, that he was alive.

“I want… another last chance. But not just at life. Another chance at what I’ve been trying to achieve for so long. A chance to finally rid Mewni of magic and the people who soiled the land with it for so many years.”

He looked firmly at Kane. “So that is what I want, Mister Kane. The destruction of the Butterfly Dynasty and Magic along with them. Now, what is it that you want?”

Kane did something unexpected, he let out a low, short laugh. Toffee didn’t share his mirth and he simply stared at him with a serious face.

“You and I are even more similar than what I expected, Toffee,” Kane said. “Because my own goals are the goals of Nod, and the main goal of Nod is the liberation of our world from the tyranny they’ve been subjected to for so long. It doesn’t take a genius to guess that the Butterfly Dynasty is also another tyrant to be brought down.”

Toffee’s quest had grown more and more personal over time, and his will to do it in the name of justice for his fellow monsters had dwindled.

However, it didn’t mean that Kane did not have a point though, since the Monster and Mewman situation hadn’t changed as far as he had seen.

Though… he wasn’t sure if Kane was telling the whole story about what he wanted. He nonetheless nodded silently.

“You see, the Brotherhood has fought its own battle for freedom since a long time ago. Only recently, though, we found a new enemy born from the common will of the old enemies of the Brotherhood, created with the only goal to crush us: that is GDI.”

“GDI… Another organisation from Earth?” Toffee questioned.

“Precisely. A symbol of the oppression that the higher powers on Earth own, and perhaps now even aiming to take their place on the long run. Regardless, GDI was created to stop Nod… but as you can see, they’ve yet to take us out.”

“I guessed so… but your war with GDI, how is it going at the moment?”

“A stall has been reached between us and them. An undesirable outcome where we cannot overcome our opponents, and so can’t they do the same to us. But since the arrival of Tiberium, I knew that this was about to change.”

“Tiberium…” Toffee said to himself, repeating the word. Kane sat both of his arms on the table, waiting for him to ask the inevitable question.

“What is it about Tiberium that is so important, Kane?” Toffee eventually said. He knew that Tiberium was a big deal, if anything because of the various laboratories he’d seen previously.

“There is an interesting parallel to be made here. You said that you seek to destroy ‘Magic’, a source of energy on Mewni. Is that correct?”

“It is.”

“Well, Tiberium is a new source of energy and materials on Earth, a recent one that is. However, there is a difference: you want to destroy Magic. Nod, on the other hand, wants to control Tiberium. Because Tiberium is power and our latest chance at bringing humanity to the next level.”

“And I guess… that GDI also wants Tiberium?”

“Yes, but they want it only to keep it under control and limit its potential,” Kane said. “A pitiful error, but one that GDI and its allies are fully convinced to stand by.”

He looked at Toffee thoughtfully. “I still wonder, sometimes, how the world would look like without the lies of GDI staining the minds of its people, telling them the danger behind Tiberium. Danger? Tiberium is our key to the next level of evolution!”

“And you… my friend,” he said, showing a satisfied smile, “are proof of that.”

Toffee’s expression was stone and set.

“I do not recall that I was ever evolutionized by any kind of green crystal.”

“No, but you were brought back to life by it.“

For the first time in this discussion Toffee showed a new expression: One of real surprise and interest.

“Tiberium brought me back to the land of the living?”

Kane nodded. “As we brought your remains into this base we didn’t thought you would ever come back. But as your melted corpse came close to one of our crystals it started to react. I then ordered my scientist to expose your mangled scales to controlled Tiberium radiation and now you are back as if you never died.”

Any Septarian knew about regeneration. All had it, some faster, some slower but none of them ever really died except of old age or through overwhelming damage of unnatural origin. But never before was any Septarian resurrected after he had died of natural causes. Or any monster for that matter. By the outer gods, Toffee never even heard of any human being resurrected by magic and he was sure that the Queens would probably do that if they could.

“I guess I am in your debt,” said Toffee matter-of-factly.

“Not really,” Kane said to Toffee’s surprise. “It wasn’t my goal to resurrect you. I just wanted to see what would happen to your remains when exposed to Tiberium.”

“I understand but I am not somebody who tries to gather debts,” explained Toffee. “And considering you restored me to life I owe you a lot.”

“See it as you want to see, I want to ask your help with something else, Mr. Toffee of Septarsis: Nod has explored and scouted Mewni as good as it could and we figured a lot out about this world,” he told the former General. “We found traces and remnants of magic and took it back here to test on them as well. The results showed that Tiberium has interesting reactions when it comes in contact with magic.”

“Which are?”

“It generates resources. Tiberium absorbs magic and converts it into more Tiberium, which we can then use to fuel our factories, effectively giving us a great source of income,” explained Kane. “Which is pretty practical… though earth doesn’t have a lot of magic to be converted. But there is another interesting effect. One you might be pleased with.”

“Does it give me the ability to let the heads of royals explode on my whim?”

Kane gave a sly smile. “Not that pleased then, but rather favorable nonetheless.” Kane pointed to a little metallic cube besides the coffee machine. Toffee had thought that this was just room decoration.

“My scientists figured that you are probably stronger than before,” the bald man explained. “Way stronger. That cube is made of Tungsten, one of the strongest metals on Earth, and I guess even your own world.”

Toffee for some reason doubted that Kane would goad him to crush that cube and then he wouldn’t be able too. Regardless, this would give him more intel on Kane and his possible new abilities. He walked over to the cube, took it and squeezed it as hard as he could. It took some effort but this hard and massive cube started to crumble under his might and its remains ended up crushed on the floor and his hand.

“Tiberium gave me strength,” Toffee realized. “Super-Strength.”

“And more durability as well,” added Kain, leaning back on his chair. “I could show you that too but it is discourteous to shoot your guest with a machine gun.”

Not the worst stuff Toffee had been ever shot at. It was also technology, not magic, which was a serious plus in his opinion. “Anything else?”

“My biologists and other scientific workers weren’t finished with analyzing your biological changes when you awoke,” said Kane. “But they’ll figure it out eventually.”

Toffee didn’t like when people knew stuff about him. Secrecy was a boon in his ways.

But there had been too much lost as to worry about this right now. Now, he had to plan, to think again. And he was sure his potential new ally here had similar ideas.

“What are you doing on Mewni?” he asked. “You can skip how you were able to reach an alternate dimension for the moment.”

“Scouting, looking for possible recruits, looking for places to build bases, valuation, the usual,” told Kane in a more dry manner. “You as an officer probably know all of this.”

“All too well,” said Toffee, turning back to Kane. “You want to conquer Mewni?”

“I have enough to deal with the Global Defense Initiative and their friends as to find the time, power and resources subjugate a whole other planet in a different dimension with vastly different rules,” made Kane seriously clear. “But a place like this can serve as both a good point of vantage to attack GDI on Earth and to retreat to a point they don’t know and can’t reach.”

“A sound strategy,” agreed Toffee. He wondered himself if he could do this one day with Earth to attack Mewni. “And you probably want my help to integrate and settle yourself and Nod better on Mewni.”

“That is correct,” said Kane, drinking the rest of his coffee, putting his fingers together and stood up. “The Brotherhood’s knowledge about Mewni and its customs are limited but yours is not. I heard about you from stories as a military General and as a Schemer as well.”

Before Toffee could respond Kane continued: “Here is my proposal for you, Toffee of Septarsis: We join forces against the Butterflies. I don’t want to harm them if possible, but you want. You help my troops get settled in Mewni, help to recruit monsters into a program which will make them stronger via Tiberium and help with preparations for future counterstrikes against GDI. In turn I guarantee the end of the Butterfly line of royals. They will all be dead or powerless.”

Toffee wondered about his words for a moment. Kane’s offer was probably a one in a lifetime chance, and no matter how he looked at it he couldn’t find a reason why not to accept straight away.

He may have been a General of army once, but this was different. He doubted that the Brotherhood would turn on their heels and skedaddle when facing Star or Moon like how his fellow soldiers did, when Moon blasted his finger into nothingness. And he could tell the Brotherhood had far more capabilities than any army the Monsters in Mewni could amass.

Moreover… Nod was only interested in Mewni as a way to strike back at their foes on Earth. Which meant that, once things were settled here, they’d still have to deal with GDI, thus giving Toffee some kind of leverage over them in case Kane planned something he didn’t quite tell.

“I see you aren’t quite convinced, my friend,” Kane said. Whether he had read his mind or just guessed since Toffee hadn’t changed expression at all, was up to anyone’s guess. “But I know you can infer how advantageous for the both of us this… alliance of sorts could be.”

“You do know your way with words, Kane,” Toffee said. “But it’ll take more than that to fully convince me. Even if I do still owe you my life…”

“Then, you may also like a possible second effect of our presence here. Because Tiberium absorbs magic, as I said, and converts it into resources… but it leaves nothing behind.”

Toffee raised an eyebrow. “It… destroys it?”

“Precisely. Well, that’s our main guess, but our research has yet to reach results that prove this isn’t true. So, not only you gain Nod as an ally against the Butterflies. You also gain the perfect counter weapon against their main strength, and possibly a method to cleanse Magic out of Mewni. How does that sounds?”

“It sounds… delightful.”

He couldn’t blame himself to express his own thoughts this once. Kane may have been a good orator, but he also showed him the facts.

“It really is, right? When we first discovered about the existence of Mewni, when we heard from one of our agents that there was a teenage girl somewhere in the USA doing things we deemed impossible, even with Tiberium at our side, I admit I was skeptical. But then we decided to dive deeper into it, and those doubts turned into interest in a new opportunity.”

“And that’s how you eventually decided to try your hand in Mewni…” Toffee concluded.

The bald man nodded, leaving his cup of coffee back on the table. Toffee did the same. “It took a while to learn the basics of your world, but we managed to find a way in. A crude one, but enough to slowly crawl in and set up a first base of operations. We were unfortunately too late to help you before your death… perhaps, in this second life we’ll be able to achieve greatness, and turn our own dreams into reality.”

He stood up. “So, Toffee of Septarsis, what is your answer? Will you join Nod in our quest against the oppression, be it of monarchs or oligarchs?”

Toffee stood up, mimicking Kane. He looked it for a second, trying to decipher what was going on in the head of the human. But Kane simply smiled, offering his hand to shake.

It occurred to him that he didn’t really have a choice. But perhaps, there was still something to gain, even if Kane didn’t tell him the entire story.

For now, he’d have to make do and focus on taking down the Butterfly kingdom. With Tiberium on his side, he now had another edge on Magic, and one not even Glossaryck probably expected.

He took Kane’s hand and shook it. “Very well. I accept.”

Kane smile turned into a grin. “Excellent. You will know in due time that your choice was the best one, Toffee. But please follow me… before we begin, I want to show you something, as a gesture of goodwill from the Brotherhood.”

“Lead the way, then.”

They left the room and resumed their trek through the corridors. This time, though, Toffee didn’t have the time to check on any laboratories, for all doors were closed and he guessed they were getting farther away from the research wing.

It didn’t take them long before they left the dry hallways and entered a larger room, a lobby of sorts. Many people were there, both ones dressed in normal attires and soldiers in full suits, and many looked at them.

Surprisingly, Toffee didn’t note any kind of wary, hostile side-glances directed at him from the humans. He probably expected them out of habit, but it took him a moment to realise that they weren’t looking at him, but at his companion. And reverence was what he saw in their eyes.

“The Messiah…” he heard a soft whisper from somewhere. He decided not to glance to see who, since that was enough for him to understand just what kind of leader Kane was for the Brotherhood.

They left the building, exiting into a platform with stairs by its sides leading into a large square. It was… something, finally breathing fresh air after coming back from the dead.

But Toffee’s attention was caught by the sheer display of power present in what was Nod’s base.

There were dozens of soldiers filling the central plaza, possibly doing some sort of drill. There had to be two hundred of them at least, perhaps even more, and all of them were armed with strange weapons. Toffee had never spent much of his time investigating Earth and the capabilities of its inhabitants, but he knew enough to understand what those things were supposed to do.

But he also saw things he had never seen before. He looked at strange four-wheeled vehicles lined up on a side, with little to no cover on them, unlike any human cars he’d seen on Earth. He saw armoured, hulking vehicles on threads moving through the crowd, with a turret on top. He noticed a group of soldiers armed with some kind of weapon connected to a canister they carried on their back.

What was able to impress him above all else, though, was a building placed afar, right at the edge of the base, but big enough that he was able to see it fully. A high tower in the form of a thin pyramid tilted on a side, an obelisk of sort, which ended with a red part on the top that looked like the shiniest crystal he’d ever seen.

There was so much to learn, and so much he probably still didn’t know about Nod… and all of this was going to aid him, according to Kane.

He could only wonder if there was really something he’d missed… because as far as he could see, this was the best deal he’d ever concluded. Nod could probably stand up to the mythical Solarian Army, even!

“And this, my friend… is only a fraction of the Brotherhood,” Kane said, “Nod’s true power is still on Earth, but with your help we’ll be able to bring even more of our strength here, enough to strike back at the Butterfly kingdom.”

He didn’t wait for him to reply. Kane walked up to the edge of the platform, where there was a podium stand.

“CHILDREN OF NOD!”

The entire square silenced itself when Kane spoke his first words. It was as if the entire base had stopped in time, when they heard him speak.

“Today is a great day for the Brotherhood, my children. For while some of you may have wondered what we all are doing in this place, so far away from Earth, while GDI still tries to nibble away at Nod back on Earth, there was always a reason for it. And today, my children, is the day we step away from the shadows and build our foothold in Mewni.”

He glanced at Toffee and motioned at him for come near him. Toffee did as he was told.

“Mewni is a land of great opportunities for the Brotherhood, and it’s time we step up and start making use of those, for these will grant us the power needed to strike back at GDI and help our brothers and sisters on Earth fight our foes!”

Cheering erupted already from the crowd.

“And this man beside me is our key. For as usual, tyranny is not exclusive of GDI, and enemies lurk even in this new world and won’t hesitate to unleash unfathomable powers against us. But we will not falter... we will not stand down! And thanks to Toffee of Septarsis, we’ll learn how to fight back and take this new foe down!”

The crowd was basically shouting their support at each of Kane’s words. It was an incredible display of faith of the Brotherhood in their leader, and Toffee was surprised that they’d follow him that easily even in a campaign far away from home.  
“So, my people, today is the day we make our first move, and we won’t stop until the Butterfly kingdom is brought to its knees, and their royal monarchs go down with it! ONE VISION! ONE PURPOSE!”

“The technology of peace!”

“PEACE THROUGH POWER!”

“PEACE THROUGH POWER! PEACE THROUGH POWER!”

The crowd cheers filled Toffee ears, giving him emotions he didn’t feel since he was a General of a monster army… no, even better than that.

He didn’t even notice that Kane was now looking at him, and he was smiling.

“Welcome to the Brotherhood of Nod… my friend.”

END?

**Author's Note:**

> **Ralte: "And here is the end for our C &C and Star vs story."  
> Tziput13: "Hopefully you've enjoyed this little take from us about both fandoms. It was fun imagining how things would turn out with this premise."  
> Ralte: “This is mainly an experiment right now. If you like it we may write more in the future.“  
> Tziput13: “And we want to thank our proofreader ultrabud2 for his good work.”  
> Hatoralo: “Exactly.  
> Tziput13: “Have a nice day and stay safe everyone. Don’t forget to wear a mask.**


End file.
